Desert Heart
by koldy
Summary: The Durleys went on a trip to egypt where Vernon dumped Harry in the desert. Crossover with the mummy
1. Chapter 1

It Starts

Ppppppppppp

On one dark and stormy night a baby's cry was heard from a quiet city of Surrey. The door to number four privet drive opened up and an abnormally long neck woman screamed as soon as she saw the baby on her doorsteps. That night marked the end of Harry Potter and the start of Freak.

Pppppppppppppp

One year old Freak was confused. Ever since he could remember his parents, Padfoot and Moony, have always been there to take care of him. Mama would feed him, change him and make things fly with her stick. Papa and Padfoot plays with him and laughs with him. But…where are they now? All freak could remember was an evil man and bright green lights before everything was taken away from him. Then he woke up to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon yelling for him to shut up.

Aunt Petunia, Vernon and even Dudley calls him freak. He had to stay out of sight and remain silent in his cupboard. Once a day he would be given some bread and water. At night when Vernon and Dudley were asleep Aunt Petunia would let him out to use the potty. Yes you heard me correctly, the potty. Diapers which Dudley can use were to useful to waste on Freak. Freak had learned early on to repress nature's calling. It's not very hard when you're only fed once a day. If he failed then Aunt Petunia would beat his bum black and blue, make him clean his mess and starve for the day.

With nothing to do Freak sat quietly inside his Cupboard playing with the spiders there. He could see perfectly well in the darkness now. At night (and Freak knows this because he can hear Uncle Vernon's snores) Freak had to sleep with part of his dirty faded baby blanket shoved in his mouth so screams from his nightmares don't wake up his relative. Freak sits in his cupboard and just cries for the loss of warm human contact he knew he once had.

Pppppppppppp

When Freak had finally mastered the art of walking his Aunt slapped Dudley's old clothing on to his bare skeletal frame and forced him out into the bright scorching sun to learn weeding. Freak learned quickly. Pain or negative reinforcements does that to you. One day Freak found he could talk to a thin, long, green, slick thing in his Aunt's garden. It taught him about different insects and their weapons. A black and yellow round bee can sting things with the needle on it's butt and die after the poison it needs to survive transfer to the poor victim. Red ants can bite and leave scorching pimples. Some ants can even eat flesh.

Ppppppppppp

One day everything changed. It was Dudley's second birthday. Freak had been locked away inside his cupboard while the Dursleys celebrated Dudley's birth with fat cakes and greasy food when suddenly the phone rang. Vernon picked up the phone. His expression brighten with glee the longer he stayed on the phone. Finally he hanged up.

" Petunia we're going to Egypt!! I won the luck draw at work for a family tour of Egypt!!" Petunia immediately went upstairs to pack, Vernon was fantasizing about the trip and Dudley…well Dudley just continued to open presents, completely oblivious to the world.

A week later in Cairo Airport

The Dursley family looked like any other traveling family except for the fact that their tiny nephew was carrying most of the luggage. Little Freak was amazed by everything. It's the first time he got out of the house. The sir was humid and sweaty, and there was so much noise. Freak struggled with the many heavy bags his uncle dumped on him. It was hard to keep his family in sight with so many people although Dudley's bulk made him stand out and no Egyptian in their right minds would wonder near the stuck up horrid looking Dursleys.

An old Arab man came to gather the tourist group and took them to the Sand Hotel. Freak of course was locked up in the closet of the Dursley's hotel room while them fatten themselves up in the hotel restaurant. The next morning everyone was given camping supplies and the tour group proceeded to travel to a pyramid. At night they set up camp and relaxed while Freak studied the grounds.

"Ssstupid giant food sssource, alwaysssss making so much noissse." came from behind a rock.

"Hello?" Freak whispered into the dark night. Freak heard some movement before a deadly black cobra flared it's hood in his face.

" A giant who can understand me? A small giant nestling?" The cobra was shocked.

" I could always talk to snakes" replied Freak. " Don't really know why"

"The desert is a dangerous place cousin who can speck. I will travel with you and protect you dear amusing nestling. Perhaps you will keep me entertained." The snake wrap itself around Freak's wrist and under his travel robes ( provided by the tour guide).Freak then took his place outside the dursley's tent. Dudley was so big he need to put Freak's tent and his together to shelter him from the cold night.

Freak was extremely happy when night turn to day and the freezing cold with the hot sun . It was a miracle he didn't freeze to death as the desert can go below zero at night. That's when Freak felt a change in the air. The camels all suddenly stop where they were to lay down.

" Sand Storm! A sand storm is coming! Duck under your camels and cover yourselves!" The guide yelled. Everyone scramble to cover themselves . Unfortunately for Freak, Vernon thought this would be the perfect opportunity to rid himself of Freak. Vernon tied freaks ankles and wrists together with their tent rope and cover him with a blanket so no one would see. The wind blew hard and sand flown free, covering everyone and everything for hours. When the sand storm stop people and camels pop out of the sand like bean spouts and they moved on. Little freak was left behind in the sand, unseen.

" Get up nestling! Get up!" The Cobra poke it's nose into freak's side causing him to wiggle. Up Freak wiggle himself out of the sand, only to find himself all alone in the middle of the desert. Bright yellow sand dunes ran endlessly in all directions. Freak kept calm. Freak does not know how to panic anymore. The only thing he feared was Vernon and he was gone. Freak was freed! But his hands and feet were bound. Freak wish really hard he was freed of ropes.

And the ropes just fell off. Of course Freak was not surprise. He had always been able to do these things when his family wasn't looking. A child knows no law of science after all. Freak looked around. Where should he go? He closed his eyes. Freak could hear the whistling wind around him, it carried with it a distinct voice. He wished he could understand the language of the winds, maybe it would lead him to safety.

" Go straight chosen one, thou who could hear us. Go deep into the desert to where Madjai hides. Go forward to meet your destiny and perfect you growing arts. There you would be free and loved. They await you great seer." And image of a grand ancient city with tall white alabaster towers and inscriptions of gold appeared before him. And Freak knew right away this would soon be his new home. Yes the wind whispered in his ears as it swirled lovingly around him. Freak's vision blurred and image of a blue eyed Egyptian came into view. The man picked at some thing in the sand before standing up with a young boy cradled in his arms. A familiar looking black hair boy. You, the wind whispered. Your future protector. Go deep into the desert. No danger will come upon you.

Freak smiled. He trust the wind. So forward he walked into the desert. He walked for hours, glad he didn't need much food to survive. The travel kit was useful. Sun set and sun rise, days past and Freak's strength depleted. He collapsed into the sand, His breathing slowed and the his world turned black


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the encouraging reviews

I will ignore all comments about my grammar because this is a free write not an effing mla paper. Even my grammar is fine.

Chapter 2 - Follow the wind

The winds blew strongly at Ardeth Bay as he headed towards normal civilization for news of any treasure hunters. It felt to Ardeth as if the winds were urging him to go faster. Ahh he spotted something moving in the sand dune ahead of him. Ardeth pulled his carved sword from it's sheath before he dismounted from his horse. Rags moved under the sand as the wind blew sand of a small child.

Ardeth was shocked. What is a young child doing here in the middle of the desert. He approach the child quickly only to jump back at the sight of a king cobra raising itself from the body. Perhaps this child is dead? Ardeth was about to slay the menacing snake when it cock it's head to one side as if listening to a command only it can hear. The cobra slid back from Ardeth and the body to bow it's head at them and disappear beneath the sand. Respect from the king of snakes! A clear sign from the gods!

He flipped the boy over onto his back. Black hair, burnt red skin and a skeleton with barely any meat greeted him. Ardeth sheath his sword and grabbed his water skin. Slowly he wet the boy's throat until bright green eyes fluttered open.

" You" The boy whispered. His voice crackle from disuse and dehydration. " you are the man the winds lead me to. The Medjai." Ardeth was shocked beyond belief. This boy was guided by the gods. The boy's eyes closed once more.

Ardeth carefully picked the boy up making sure not to tousle the wound on his body. This gift from the gods needed medical care and protection. Where better for him than the city of the Medjais? Ardeth laid the boy careful onto his horse before mounting his horse once more and made full speed towards his hidden city.

The Medjai seers greeted Ardeth at the city's gate. They took the child from Ardeth and rushed him to the healers. Ardeth was not surprise the Seers knew. This was just more proof Allah was blessing this poor child.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Asleep on a lavished, dark blue, silk bed lay Freak. His body was a cocoon of bandages. Some bond his broken ribs, some to align fragile bones damaged by labor, and some for his sun scratch skin. He greatly resemble a Mummy. Ardeth stood grimly at the door way watching over the sleeping boy. His eyes took in the injuries and something in his heart twinge. Children were precious things here in the desert.

Ardeth made a vow to himself, I will protect this child as my own and raise him in the ways of my people. To guard the treasures of the Kings and protect the world. To enjoy life, to learn the rich traditions of the Medjai, and embrace the ways of the warrior.

Soft rustles of silk moved on the bed and emerald green eyes flutter open. Ardeth move forward to bend over the child on the bed.

" What is your name child?" Ardeth asked. He brought his hand up to stoke the child's hair. The child flinch before Ardeth's hand touched him but relax when Ardeth did nothing to hurt him.

"My uncle calls me freak." said Freak. He looked up to study the face before him. The man who the voices called Ardeth. A handsome man with curly black hair and dark blue eyes. His skin tanned by the hot desert sun. The tall dark man dressed in such elegant yet simple dark blue Arabian robe sent Freak such a tender smile. One Freak has never seen sent towards his person.

"No. You are not Freak." The man call Ardeth shook his head. "You are a special child, one blessed by the gods themselves." Ardeth thought about it. How does one change such a name. The seers and priests of the gods told him the child could reach the gods. That might just work. " Speak to the wind dear child. Ask them if your name is truly freak." The boy sent him a searching glance before he closed his eyes. An invisible wind caused the boy's dark locks to flutter.

" Sahara, They call me Sahara. The heart of the desert." The newly named Sahara smile up at Ardeth, young boyish face happy and relax for once in his life. Sahara is quite happy now. The winds spoke of loving acceptance and new life. He believes it just by looking at the tender man in front of him whose brown eyes shone with love.

Ardeth reach forth to pull the delicate body into a warm embrace. The child was startle but fell easily into the embrace. He just knew this child was destined to his, Ardeth could not let another raise this whom he feels connected to.

" Will you be my child little Sahara? Will you let me watch over you, teach you, and protect you? "

"Why? Why would you want to protect me?"

" Because to me you are special and I love you at first sight. Do you not want to be my son?"

"Yes! Please Yes!" Sahara held on to the man tightly, never wanting to let go. Someone wanted him. Wanted to love him. The Freak.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Two years later found Sahara in the palace of the Medjais, home to the seers, Medjai leaders and priests. Memories of his life with the Durleys long forgotten. Not unusual when it comes to young children. The love and tender reeducation by Ardeth and the other Medjais have eroded any subservient behavior the Durleys cause. Good thing Sahara was so young.

The little boy, now four years old, was kept inside the palace most of the time. His miraculously healed skin was to pale and burned too easily in the desert sun. The old scars of abuse were no longer scars but barely visible discolorations on Sahara's skin. The skin of youth regenerates much easier than adults. The seers and priests all watched him very carefully. They taught him to speak the languages of the desert meditation. He's much too young to learn much else. Too young and too treasured by the Medjais.

Right now Sahara was mock fighting with a group of young Medjais some years his senior in the palace garden courtyard built just for him. They fought with little blunt wooden swords as all Medjais are require to learn self defense at an early age. Sahara's group of friends were special. They were seen and hand picked by the seers as those with the potential to become priests or seers. Hence they study with him far from their families. Sahara was neither. He was a sorcerer. The voices of the wind taught him to control his power.

All the special Medjai children dressed in white shirt, white pants, green belt slash, pointed green slippers and white vest with green embroidery. Priests to be were shave bold to avoid heat and lice. Seers left their hair shoulder length and Sahara has yet to cut his hair. As the beloved sorcerer, Sahara has the luxury of keeping his hair knee length. Of course it's tied back during fight sessions. Of course there are warrior priests who watch over the mock fight to access their fighting ability for later lessons and to make sure none are harm too badly..

" Ha!" Sahara whip his flat side of his sword hard against the butt of a seer to be Ash. The boy pouted gave chase to Sahara to get even. But Sahara is more lithe and agile. The boys ran around the others, disrupting all the mock fighting. It soon turn into an all out sword tag. Their watchers shook their heads. Children will always be only children. They ran, they trip, they fell and gave the image of childish delight. Little bodies move to and fro until the last breath ran ragged and they fell into a heap on the dusty ground. Sahara turn towards Ash.

" Do you think it's cool enough to swim in the garden pond?" The older boy look to the evening sky. He pull on a lock of his honey brown hair. The worst of the desert heat has past so the priests won't care if they went swimming now, but could Sahara handle the evening heat? He knew the younger boy had sensitive skin and none of them wanted to get in trouble for getting him burnt. The head priest made sure they knew their duty to protect and watch over their younger companion. Oh no. Big shiny emerald green eyes were directed at him. The pink cherry red lips tremble, those doe like eyes are getting watery. Crap.

" If Meji agrees," he nodded to the other eldest bald child. The puppy eyes transfer to Meji. The bald boy sent a dark glare at Ash. Wimp. Just because no one can resist Sahara.

"Alright," Meji agreed. He turn to the other boys. " Everybody to the pond!" All the boys let out loud whoops as they ran to the garden pond. It's a nice big pond with lots of shades. The Medjai city was built in an oasis after all. It's about a hundred yards in diameter, very rare in the desert but it's a gods blessed city. Everyone is allow to come use the pond which acts as the main source of water. If you want to meet people or gossip, this was the place to be. Tall bushes of palm trees surround the pond to provide shade for people bathing, washing, or fishing. It's very deep. There are watchers posted with sharp spears on watch towers over the pond. They watch for the occasional crocodile from the deep water. The shallow shores where people busied themselves were to crystal clear for them to hide.

Ash held onto Sahara's hand while the younger boy dash eagerly to the large body of water. They all jump into the water with giggles and great big splashes. Some of the normal Medjai children join their group. Soon a water war broke out. Mothers shook their head from where they work. Sahara, the most sheltered and protected of them all, caught a glint of orange in the deep. Curios, he move forward, conveniently forgetting he cannot swim, the water rose to his shoulder. Bam, he slid on the muddy bottom and went under water. Sahara flung his heavy limps forward and gasp only to swallow pond water. Something had a firm gasp on his pant leg. It was dragging him deeper!

"Boy in the water! Boy in the water! Danger!!" The watchers shout. Ash was alerted by the warning. He better get Sahara to safety. Oh no! Ash turn left and right but Sahara was no where to be found. Men around the pool flock to the drowning boy. One of the watchers spotted the boy's bid predator.

"Watch out! The water has beast him!" the older warriors threw themselves into the water. They pried the Croc's massive jaw open to separate boy and beast. Sharp spears found themselves lodge fatally in the croc's body. They brought Sahara back on land. Everyone crowded around. His pant legs were torn and the Medjais could see the blood gushing where massive jaws torn flesh. The boy wasn't breathing, his chest cease all movements. The young man who carry Sahara on land flip the boy's body to where it pointed to the ground. An arm supported his shoulder and chest while the other held tightly to his waist. The man shook the upside down boy until a massive amount of water expel from his tiny body. ( You don't perform CPR on small children. EVER!!) The little chest moves once more, loud coughing could be heard. Startling green eyes flutter open. Everyone cheers.

Sahara buried his face onto the warm damp chest of the man who held him. He felt so tired and so heavy. Delicate eyes shut tight again.

"Sahara!"


End file.
